Video games have advanced substantially in recent years. Improvements in processing power, image processing, and graphics, among other areas, have enabled games of increasing conceptual and graphical complexity. Conventionally, players selected a default character or selected one of a group of simple, predefined characters. As video games have evolved, the use of player avatars rather than simple characters has become increasingly common. Some games allow a player to select among a group of predefined avatars or customize various features of an avatar. Players can attempt to create an avatar resembling themselves by manually customizing features such as hair color, gender, height, glasses, etc. Such manual customization is time consuming and still does not result in an avatar that actually resembles the appearance of the player.